


Jushiro's Problem

by Office



Category: Bleach, House M.D.
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia wants to help her captain get better, so she takes him to the best doctor in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jushiro's Problem

It was a nice sunny day at the soul society; Rukia was making lunches for everyone, when she heard her dear captain coughing. Rukia knew her captain was sick, and she wanted nothing more but to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She delivered the food to her hungry friends, waiting in the dining hall. When suddenly she saw Izuru and 69 walk by talking about a show they had saw on TV last night.

"I didn't know humans could be so smart" said Izuru

"Well you know" commented 69

"I mean that Dr. House is one heck of a doctor" Izuru looked up at the sky, with his hands behind his back

'Doctor' those words rang in Rukia's ears like bells 'Doctor?'. She quickly ran up to the two of them and asked them all they knew about this great doctor.

"Well, he's okay I guess" commented 69

"OKAY! He's the best Rukia." said Izuru "They say if he can't find the answer know one can!"

"Okay thanks" Rukia waves and runs back to her room

'The best?' She said in her mind. That's when she got the greatest idea; why not take Captain Jushiro to see this great doctor! 'That way he can get better' she thought in her mind. She was so happy that she didn't even realize Renji standing right in front of her.

"Hey watch where'ya going" Renji snapped

"Oh sorry Renji" she said not really thinking at all

"Hey what's up?" he could tell something was on her mind

"Oh nothing" she smiled happily "Just that I got the greatest idea in the world"

"What?" he looked at her strangely

"Well I over heard Izuru and 69 talking about this great doctor that lives in the material world, and I was thinking about taking Captain Jushiro to see him"

Renji looked up "Well okay but is this guy really that great? I mean all the doctors in the soul society have looked at him."

"Sure he is" she said walking to her captain's office "He's got to be." she prayed

Jushiro was at his desk doing paper work, when Rukia and Renji entered. At first when Rukia purposed the idea, he was a little skeptical, but he knew her intentions were good so he decided to humor her and go along. GGGGGGGG

"Okay Miss Rukia" he smiled "I'll go"

The very next day Rukia, Renji, and Captain Jushiro left for the human world. Meanwhile, with Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy the story was a little different.

"House I'm not going to say it again" she snapped

"Oh come on your going to let a sick guy work all day?" he begged

She glared at him "Look House we're short doctors today, so I really need your help"

"Ah" he says and limps away

"Trying to skip out?" joked Wilson

"Oh shut up!" he said furiously

House stormed into the clinic and yelled next and he limped over to an exam room. He sat in one of the chairs waiting for his patient to come in. He was a little surprised to see a tall young looking guy with long white hair, a young looking guy with red hair and tattoos on his head and a small flat chested girl with black hair shaped like a turnip.

"What can I do you for?" he said as he stood up

"Are you Dr. House?" Rukia said

"Why yes I am" he said smartly "And what can I do you for?"

"Well my friends said they saw you on TV and said you were a good doctor and I wanted to know" she puased "If you can help my captain?"

"Captain? Well lets see what's wrong okay" he smiled and looked at the white haired man "Now why did you come to the clinic today?"

"Well you see…I am very sick and wanted to know if you could cure me?" he said

"Okay" he said holding a patient information sheet

"Well you see I already know what I have…and well.." Jushiro looked down and at Rukia

Rukia jumped in and said "Well Mr. Dr. House I, I mean he needs a cure"

House's eyes widen "Well in order to find a cure I need to know what's wrong with him"

They all look at each other.

Meanwhile, in Azien's castle, Ulquiorra and his team mate returned back and to tell Azien that Rukia, Renji, and Captain Jushiro have just entered the human world. Puzzled by this information Azien asks why, but Ulquiorra said they went to see a doctor. 'A doctor' Azien said in his mind? Curious about this he decides to go to the human world with Gin and Tosen.

"Now Ulquiorra where in the human world did our little friends go" he said smiling an evil smile "Tokyo? China? Russia?"

"The US" he said bluntly

"The US?" he said puzzled "Where?"

"New Jersey" he said bluntly again

Azien was familiar with the country, but had never gone there. He also wondered why they would travel such a long way to see a doctor. So Azien, Gin, and Tosen gather up their things and head out for New Jersey, USA.

Meanwhile, with Dr. House and the others, for the next thirty minutes House sat there listing to the three ramble on about different sickness. Although he was bored he thought this was a good way to pass the time.

"Uh you might have…" Renji stopped in mid sentence

"No no no" Rukia cut in "He has TV"

"TB" Jushiro corrected

"TB whatever!" Rukia shouted

When Azien and the gang arrived at the hospital they were a little surprised to see how normal it was. They walked in and they were even more surprised, as they saw the doctors and patients walking by. They walked up to the front desk and asked the lady if she had seen three weird looking people, but the lady just shuck her head. So they walked around for about an hour, when Azien suggested that they slit up.

Azien decided to go to the private rooms, Tosen decided to pose as a sick person, and Gin just walked around everywhere. Azien and Tosen had no luck at all, but Gin had already made lots and friends. With one person who had impartially enjoyed his company.

"So you're Japanese?" Cameron said happily

"Yup" said Gin

"Wow that's really cool" she said while walking to the discussion room

"You know what you do is really cool too" he said with a smile

"Hey guys, this is Gin Ichimaru" she said and Gin waved "Gin this is Eric Forman and Robert Chase" they all shuck hands and sat down

Suddenly Forman remembered "Hey where's House?"

Cameron responded "I don't know"

Chase joked "He's most likely skipping clinic duty with Wilson"

"Who is House?" asked Gin

"Oh our boss" Cameron rolled her eyes

"Is he good?" Gin asked

"If you say so" Forman said smartly

"Yeah, he's the best doctor we got, but he's a major jerk" Chase said

"You don't say" Gin grinned

Meanwhile, House was getting a little too bored and decided to call in Wilson for help. At first Wilson didn't want to come, but after the twentieth call he finally decided to come.

"What is it House!" he snapped, but then he looked at the three people

House nodded and said "Yeah I think I need your help on this one"

Wilson sighed "House…"

but Renji cut him off "You sense that?"

Rukia nodded "Azien"

House and Wilson looked at each other puzzled

"Who's Azien?" Wilson said

"Shhhh" Rukia said looking around

"Why would Azien travel all this way?" Jushiro asked

Wilson looked at House and House looked at Wilson

"I'll go check it out" Rukia suggested

"No, I'll go you stay with Captain Jushiro" Renji said as he ran out of the room

"Okay what…" Wilson said confused "Is going on?"

Meanwhile, Tosen, who had had the worst luck, was stuck in the blind ward with all the blind patients. He was so lost that he didn't even realize he was being transported to a different hospital. Azien on the other hand had sensed Renji coming and decided to follow him. In the discussion room Gin was telling them jokes about his old job.

"Ha ha" Cameron laughed "You mean to tell me that you and your friends pulled off that huge prank and you didn't even get caught?"

Gin smiled "Well yeah"

Jushiro and Rukia looked at each other and then at House, but House had had enough and had already left with Wilson.

"You didn't have to just leave like that" Wilson said

"Well.." House turned the corner "If I had stayed you would have had more to worry about then a little limp"

They walked into the discussion and to their surprise they saw yet another weird looking person. House sighed and tried to walk away but Cameron had already called out his name.

"Dr. House" she called out "So nice of you to join us"

"Some how I wish I didn't" he said limping to his office with Wilson not far behind

"This is my NEW friend Gin Ichimaru" she said happily pointing to him

House pops some vicodin and says "Another Japanese guy, what's with all the Japanese people"

Gin looks up surprised "There are more?"

"Don't listen to him Gin" Cameron cuts in

House just ignores him and walks into his office with Wilson

Meanwhile, Azien was following Renji with no luck at all, because somehow they ended up in the maternity ward. As for Tosen he was enjoying a good book on blind ducks, but he still didn't know he was in a different hospital. As soon as House went into his office Gin decided to leave and go have a little fun of his own.

Rukia and Jushiro sat in the exam room for about an hour; Jushiro realized long ago that Dr. House wasn't coming back, but Rukia didn't. And this fact made Rukia very mad.

"Wait here Captain" Rukia said angrily

"But Rukia…" he said

She tossed him an evil look and Jushiro just sat there

She stormed out off the room and to the front desk demanding to know where House's office is. The lady at the desk pointed her in the right direction and Rukia stormed off again. Whispering curses under her breath Rukia slammed open the door, breaking it into a thousand little pieces.

"Goodness woman" House screamed out

Wilson backed up and Chase, Cameron, and Foreman looked through the window

"I don't care who you are, but I hope you weren't thinking about ditching us!" she screamed as she walked forward

"And I hope you got money to pay for my door!" House retorted

Suddenly Rukia felt a dark aura gathering behind her, like a snake just waiting to make its kill. She turned around slowly only to see her worst nightmare standing before her, Ichimaru Gin. He smiled a grim smile as he drew his sword from his belt and called out the name of his sword. Shinso ikorose ( _Shinso Shoot to Kill_ ) his sword shot through her stomach and then returned to its normal size. House dropped his papers and Wilson backed up all the way to the wall trembling in fear. Foreman backed away and Chase ran for help but was quickly stopped by a swift movement of Gin's fist. Cameron quickly rushed to Chase's aid, but was also silenced by Gin's fist. Gin moved back to his first target. She looked up, staring into his now opened eyes, as he drew his sword one last time. He placed it in front of him and as he was about to speak the words to summon Shinso. He felt a cold, swift blade a cross his neck.

Gin cough cough "What…what was that?"

"Those who bring harm to my family shell pay with their life" said the voice

Rukia looked up and smiled as she saw Byakuya give Gin the finishing blow. By this time Foreman had already snuck out, to try and find help, but as for Wilson and House they had nowhere to run. As the head of Gin fell to the floor House felt as though it was a dream and decided to listen to his Ipod. Wilson peed his pants and cowered in fear the corner. Byakuya walked up to his weakened sister and flashed stepped away. Foreman ran back into the room with the police.

"Is everyone okay?" he yelled out

"Define okay?" House gave a House look

Wilson was rocking back and forth "La la la nothing didn't happen"

The police rushed in to aid Wilson and House, but as soon as they approached the body of Gin, a man with brown hair moved in and took the body. The man turned around and said I will return but he was cut off by the swift movement of House's cane to his hand, knocking him dead to the floor.

"Dang House! You didn't have to kill him." Foreman said stepping back

"You want your head cut off?" House said as he passed Foreman, holding a very scared Wilson

Meanwhile, back with Jushiro, he had sensed Byakuya presense and decided to get Renji and leave. They returned to the Soul Society with the bodies of Azien and Gin. When the head captain ask how Azien was killed Jushiro simply said by a crazy doctor with a hard cane. As for the people back at the hospital, everything returned to normal expect House who was afraid of Japanese people.

:End:

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz all dialog as you can tell this is one of my older stories, but I still like it XD


End file.
